


The 1960's

by tardissrvhobbit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardissrvhobbit/pseuds/tardissrvhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of everything I've heard and read about the 1960's, this is the image I got in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 1960's

The lava lamp glows 

In a room that’s otherwise dark

While the guitar of Hendrix

slices through the air

Listened to by a wanna-be beatnik

Getting stoned on weed

Pretending not to care

And doesn’t know there’s a sign above him

That reads “Down with the Establishment”


End file.
